Paramount Pictures/On-Screen Variants
1917-1927 Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) Paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) Paramount1924.jpg|''Manhandled'' closing variant (1924) Paramount Pictures (Opening, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) Paramount Pictures (Closing, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' closing variant (1924) Paramount Pictures (Stage Struck, 1925).jpg|''Stage Struck'' (1925) Paramount Pictures It's the Old Army Game 1926.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) Paramount_1927.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) Paramount_Pictures (1927) The End.jpg|''It'' closing variant (1927) 1926-1930 Paramount1926.JPG|1926-1927 Paramount1927a.JPG|1927-1930 Paramount1927Color.jpg|1927 Technicolor variation Paramount Pictures Wings (1927).png|''Wings'' (1927) ParamountPictures1929.jpg|''The Cocoanuts'' closing variant (1929) Paramount1929b.jpg|The logo as "A Paramount Release". Intel inside by iseethelatice-d5m5l12.jpg 1930-1932 Paramount1930Color.jpg|''Follow Thru'' (1930) Paramount1930.JPG Paramount Pictures Logo 1930 a.PNG|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) 1932-1936 Paramount1932.jpg ParamountTheEnd1930.jpg|1932 closing variant Paramount32.jpg|''Horse Feathers'' (1932) The_Scarlet_Empress.png|''The Scarlet Empress'' (1934) Popular Mechanics 1934-1949 V 31SUn XcvHzdSSC cKTw82761.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1934 u7g_VdiTY1kFaky3SbBvsA81654.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1935 dA0XdvqxGD008Avhfwd9cQ76963.jpg|''Popular Science/Unusual Occupations/Speaking of Animals'' version from 1936 1936-1942 Paramount1936.JPG Paramount1936a.jpg 1942-1953 Paramount1942.JPG Paramount1940s-colorized.jpg|''Holiday Inn'' (1942) Paramount The Road to Utopia 1940s.jpg|''The Road to Utopia'' (1946) Paramounttttt.png|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) 468027478a5327ff1956f57a989266af.jpg|''Chinatown'' (1974) Windows2.jpg 1942-1944 Paramount1942-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) 1944-1951 Paramount1947-color.JPG|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg 1951-1953 Paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) Paramount Pictures Logo 1951 b.jpg|''Shane'' closing variant (1953) 90x55x2-Windows NT Server 3.png|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) 1953-1987 1953-1968 Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed).jpg Paramount_Pictures 3-D 1953 ('Money from Home' Opening Variant).jpg|''Money from Home'' (1953) A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg Paramount1954-bw.JPG|Monochrome variation ZSAMFvVUT77MtUK5hKo-ZA29443.jpg Paramount1954 ws.jpg|VistaVision variant TLC.jpeg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) Paramount54 color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1961).jpg GW371H208.jpg|''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) Paramount Pictures Logo 1956 c.jpg|''War and Peace'' (1956) Paramount (Space Academy).jpg ThCA0MCN43.jpg|''Vertigo'' (1958) GW342H250.jpg|''The Buccaneer'' (1958) The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.png|''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) Paramount53_alt.jpg|''Son of Captain Blood'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|''Crack in the World'' (1965) PFV.jpg|''White Christmas'' (1954) VV.jpg|''White Christmas'' (1954, A) VistaVision.PNG Paramount2013_nebraska.jpg|''Nebraska'' trailer (2013) 1968-1974 Paramount_1968_Registed_trademark.jpg Paramount1968offcenter.jpg|Off Center Byline Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) Willy_Wonka_And_The_Chocolate_Factory_(1971).png|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) 142px-Shutter_Island_2010.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) 142px-PARTS1.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) vlcsnap-2014-02-02-15h16m43s28.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (Frame A, 2008) Clear_Channel_Communications.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (Frame B, 2008) Walmartlogo1.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (Frame C, 2008) 1974-1975 paramount1974_ws.JPG 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png 21SMXGSGJCL.png|''Chinatown'' trailer variant (1974) Paramount74_bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 1975-1987 121.jpg|The logo with the Gulf+Western byline. Paramount_pictures_1975.png Paramount 1975.png|1975 version Paramount1975.JPG GW430.png|3D Version Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h47m47s252.png vlcsnap-2014-02-13-21h37m36s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h48m38s247.png|This version was used for the Paramount Television logo of the time. FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 19?? reissue) 200px-Paramount 1989 Communications.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) Paramount-tvsales.jpg.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) Paramount-tv1966.jpg.png|''Grease'' (1978) AJjF4zDuoOHANGfrJHzZkA49078.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) 9H288gu0l1B8phZIIbCldg54031.jpg|''Goin' South'' closing variant (1978) CKXHVkOidjjMAiQ5qWBEfg26592.jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) KQ3cBZeeFQtnsECVaYV3GQ17009.jpg|''Prophecy'' trailer variant (1979) 2PX5LgrrtLejPT2T0JvtNw19867.jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) NGKQ_5RSrWw5iop-lNbIyg380710.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) QBYtFM3Wbx89dsM219Rwmw82450.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' trailer variant (1979) Star Trek The Motion Picture (1979).png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) FfllFIj-aJoyURzxTSg6gg258146.png|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!)'' (1980) bwmCekpQlt4ZJOOnO7s0dA50362.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) U8Y1-lyGDc06vgxq3k5Nig346808.png|''The Fan'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) 7B6aGIbA1YI_E0W0HFzMMA28409.jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) IjaIkupqsxgyvPlLzMSqvQ47138.jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) TqbbJAnr-3W5RUHDfo-Dqw29016.jpg|''Top Secret'' (1984) Star_Trek_IV_The_Voyage_Home_(1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) ThCAYKDI9T.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) Once_Upon_A_Time_In_The_West.png|''Once Upon A Time In The West'' (1968, 20?? reissue) Desilu Productions1.jpg.png|''Rugrats: Mysteries'' (Home media, 2003) 1986-2002 200px-Paramount2009.jpg|Original artwork by Dario Campanile 1986-1987 Paramount_75th_Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount_Pictures_(1987-1988,_Prototype).jpg|1986 75th Anniversary prototype logo Tasti-D-Lite-logo.jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Paramount-tvsales1974.jpg.png|''Mr. Bill's Real Life Adventures'' (1987) 1988-1989 Paramount TV 1988.jpg 1989-1995 Paramount 1988 Communications.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1992) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1993 reissue) Paramount-logo1968.jpg.png|''Wayne's World'' (1993, video game) vlcsnap-2014-02-17-10h46m49s227.png|''Star Trek Generations'' trailer variant (1994) 1995-2002 Paramount-logo1975.jpg.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) LOGOS4.1.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (Home Video, 1996) 200px-Paramount 1995.svg.png|''The Beautician and the Beast'' trailer variant (1997) 184px-Paramount Logo 100.jpg|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount Pictures (Paranormal Activity 3).png|''Paranormal Activity 3'' (2011) 1999-2002 WindowsFlower.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' Frame A (US, 1999) ThCAEB4M9T.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' Frame B (US, 1999) 64264 274818039312007 1414039977 n.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' Frame C (US, 1999) 2002-2013 2002 Paramount_90th_Anniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary prototype logo 2003-2010 paramount_logo.jpg Paramount2003.jpg|2003 open-matte version ThCAG6AEVQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) Paramount The Longest Yard USA.png|''The Longest Yard'' (2005) 55px-548527-esrb_m_super-2-.png|''War of the Worlds'' trailer variant (2005) Windows-9-release-schedule.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) Reno 911! Miami Paramount Pictures Trailer International.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer (International, 2007) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h25m10s79.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (International, 2007, A) Walmart3.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (International, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-15-07h46m04s139.png|''Iron Man'' trailer variant (2008) The Curious Case of Benjamin Button Paramount.png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-22h15m36s140.png|''Watchmen'' trailer variant (2009) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-22h14m28s196.png|''Watchmen'' (2009) BpFw-F20PqypHmPn9BY3iA22730.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (2009) 2013-09-25-07-22-28_toyota-rush-facelift-japan-7_databasemobil thumb 560 .jpg|''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons'' (video game, 2009) with Hasbro. 2010-2013 2010_Paramount.png Yahoo Alt Favicon 2009.svg.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version. Paramount Distribution IMAX.png|Open matte Distribution version. Seen on Fullscreen DWA products. vlcsnap-2014-02-15-08h58m57s93.png|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Screenshot_(113).png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) 69bECQHkZ86oujeLYCboBg42174.jpg|''Little Fockers'' trailer (2010) Clear Channel 2012 logo.jpg|''Super 8'' (2011) Yahoo!_6_Favicon.svg.png|''Hugo'' (2011) RCA1960s.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' trailer (2011) with Skydance Productions, Bad Robot Productions. The Avengers Paramount Trailer.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer variant (2012) Paramount_1920s-2000s.jpg|''Wings'' trailer variant (1927, 2012 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-08-13-06h00m53s62.png|...they jump out of the reflection and disappear early. vlcsnap-2014-02-15-08h58m47s232.png 2011-present 2011-2013 Vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' (2011) Paramount 100th Anniversary Distributed by.jpg|''Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol'' closing variant (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-15-15h10m51s136.png|''Iron Man 3'' trailer variant (2013) 2013-present Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open-matte version. Found on Fullscreen products, which can be seen on DVDs. Paramount_Logo_100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png 300px-Viacom_logo.svg.png Paramount_2013_Logo_.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) Pain_&_Gain_(2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness Trailer Paramount Pictures.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer (2013) ParamountSkydanceBadRobot Star Trek Into Darkness Trailer.png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer (2013) with Skydance Productions and Bad Robot Productions. Star_Trek_Into_Darkness_(2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) Iron_Man_3_(2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h22m26s182.png|''Nebraska'' trailer variant (2013) Screenshot_(246).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' trailer (2014) Print logo variations 1917-1967 Paramount Pictures 1917.png Riding High poster variant (1943).jpg|''Riding High'' poster variant (1943) Paramount Pictures Is Paris Burning poster variant (1966).jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' poster variant (1966) Paramount Marvel's The Avengers Trailer.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer variant (2012) 1968-present Paramount68.jpg Untitlednjkj.png|Alternative logo used in print materials and on their website. Viacom39248.jpg Paramount Black Rain poster.jpg|''Black Rain'' poster variant (1989) Paramount Pictures Ghost poster variant (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' poster variant (1990) Paramount Pictures Star Trek Generation trailer variant (1994).png|''Star Trek Generations'' trailer variant (1994) 1968-1975 Paramount-logo1968.jpg Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory poster variant (1971).jpg|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' poster variant (1971) 1975-1982 Paramount-logo1975.jpg ThCAR7V3BP.jpg 1982-1989 Paramount-logo1982.jpg Paramount Pictures The Golden Child poster variant (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' poster variant (1986) 1986-1987 Paramount 75th Anniversary.png 1989-1995 Paramount 1989 Communications.png 1994-2010 Paramount 1994.svg Paramount90.jpg|Alternate version with larger typeface in the byline looking more like the full 1990 Viacom logo. Paramount Pictures Titanic trailer variant (USA, 1997).png|''Titanic'' trailer variant (USA, 1997) Paramount Pictures War of the Worlds Trailer.png|''War of the Worlds'' trailer variant (2005) Paramount Pictures Reno 911! Miami trailer variant (International 2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (International, 2007) Paramount Pictures Transformers trailer variant (2007).png|''Transformers'' trailer variant (International, 2007) Paramount Pictures Iron Man trailer variant (2008).png|''Iron Man'' trailer variant (2008) Paramount Pictures The Curious Case of Benjamin Button trailer variant (2008).png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' trailer variant (US, 2008) 2013-09-25-07-22-28 toyota-rush-facelift-japan-7 databasemobil thumb 560 .jpg|''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons'' (video game, 2009) with Hasbro. BpFw-F20PqypHmPn9BY3iA22730.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (2009) 2002-2003 Paramount 90th Anniversary.svg 2010-present Paramount2009.jpg Paramount Marvel's The Avengers Trailer.png|''Marvel's The Avengers'' trailer variant (2012) Paramount Pictures Pain & Gain poster variant (2013).jpg|''Pain & Gain'' poster variant (2013) Paramount Pictures Star Trek Into Darkness trailer variant (2013).png|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' trailer variant (2013) Paramount Pictures Transformers Age of Extinction trailer variant (2014).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' trailer variant (2014) Paramount Pictures Transformers 4 trailer variant (2014).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' trailer variant (2014, A) 2011-2012 Paramount 100 years.svg Category:Special logos Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:1914 Category:Major film production companies of the United States